footballmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Pitch
Unlock Level: Lv.35 What is King of the Pitch? King of the Pitch is a new competition event in 5.5 version. There are 2 regions (World Cup Region and Europe Cup) in this event, you can choose 2 lineups (11 starters, 0-7 bench players and 0-1 head coach) to compete in these 2 regions (Each player or coach in your team can only participate in 1 region at the same time). You can earn points by defeating other teams. And you can earn lots of items that can be used in Coach feature. This event is also a chance to test your squad depth. Be noticed that you cannot change your lineup of a season once you have confirmed it. So please be careful to choose your lineup. What are the recommended players? World Cup Region and Europe Cup Region have some recommended players. The ability of recommended players will be increased by 10% if they are playing in the corresponding region. The recommended players of World Cup Region are the players who were performed well in FIFA World Cup. And the recommended players of Europe Cup Region are the players who were performed well in UEFA Champions League. Rules of King of the Pitch Format 1. Each season lasts 1 week. 2. Fixtures: Monday to Friday: 6:00-21:30. 3. There are 2 regions in this event. Each player or coach in your team can only participate in 1 region at the same time. 4. The ability of recommended players will be increased by 10% if they are playing in the corresponding region. 5. Two players of the same name cannot play in a King of the Hill at the same time. 6. In each region, you can purchase at most 3 attempts respectively every day. Points Rules 1. Your initial points of each region is 1,200. 2. You can earn points when you win a match initiated by yourself. And you cannot earn any points if you win a match initiated by your opponent. 3. The points of both sides will not be changed if the match ended in a draw. 4. You will lose points when you lose a match. Ranking Rules 1. The rankings refresh every 5 minutes. 2. In the region ranking, teams are ranked by points. If there are two teams have the same number of points, their ranking will be determined by their win rate of the region. The higher the win rate, the higher the ranking. 3. In the overall ranking, teams are ranked by their total points of two regions. If there are two teams have the same number of total points, their ranking will be determined by the total win rate of two regions. The higher the total win rate, the higher the ranking. Rewards 1. There are 3 kinds of rewards: Daily Ranking Rewards, Season Promotion Rewards and Season Ranking Rewards. 2. Daily Ranking Rewards: Daily Ranking Rewards are determined by the daily final overall ranking of every day. The ranking will be revealed at 21:35 every day and the rewards will be sent by mail at 21:45 every day. 3. Season Promotion Rewards: You can earn this kind of rewards when you have a certain number of points. Season Promotion Rewards of each season can only be claimed once. 4. Season Ranking Rewards: Season Ranking Rewards are determined by the daily final overall ranking of the last day of each season. The rewards will be sent by mail at 21:45 on the last day of each season.